My Kind Of Blonde
by evieeden
Summary: Written for the Friday Free For All on Twilighted. Librarian Edward gets a welcome surprise on a boring night's work. Slash.


**Thank you to manyafandom for once again letting me have free reign over the Friday Free For All. Cheers also to venis_envy for all her help and support with this oneshot and to sandyquill for talking me off the ledge while I was writing it.**

**My Kind Of Blonde**

**EPOV**

I was bored out of my mind.

Thursday nights were always slow at the library. Most students had already given up on work for the week and were starting their weekends early rather than coming in to study. Only a handful of people were scattered across the second floor; some were regulars who would show up religiously every Thursday, getting their work done early so they could have their Sunday evenings clear, others had wandered in wild-eyed, frantically yanking books off the shelves to help them with whatever quiz their professor had set.

I sighed at the thought of all the tidying I was going to have to do before closing up for the night.

The elevator in the far corner dinged and I quickly slumped down in my chair behind the enquiries desk and held the comic book I was reading up in front of my face in an effort to hide from the two girls who had just walked into sight.

Jessica and Lauren were nice, they really were, but sharing a dorm during our freshman year had convinced Lauren that I was desperately attracted to her. She thought it was cute that I stammered in her presence and couldn't keep eye contact. I had cursed my childhood shyness that took over when I was put under pressure. I had overheard her once explain to Jessica why that made me perfect for her.

"He's fucking gorgeous, especially when he ditches those geeky glasses for contacts. And that shy stuff just means that he'll be easily trainable. Honestly, with the way he acts around me, the stuttering and stuff, he'll absolutely worship me."

She really shouldn't have thought herself so special. My stammer had been present since I was seven and I had never been the most confident of people. I only tended to come out of myself when I was around my friends and people who knew me, otherwise I tried to avoid general human contact.

Despite her overconfidence, one might almost say arrogance, Lauren had one fatal flaw that would forever hinder any chance of a relationship between us.

She didn't have a cock, but then, I suppose she couldn't really help that.

Of course, I had tried to explain that I was gay to both Lauren and Jessica, but I don't think they actually believed me. Either that, or Lauren thought that I could be 'turned' back to the straight and narrow by her charms. I shuddered – that wasn't going to happen any time soon, and better women had tried and failed in the past.

I think part of the problem to Lauren was that I didn't actually look gay, something my best friend Bella found endlessly amusing. She had informed me once that I couldn't possibly be gay, because she had seen some show on TV where all the guys had worn sleeveless, cut-off shirts and really tight pants.

I was perfectly happy sticking to my non-descript t-shirts and baggy jeans. Why draw any attention to myself?

"Hi Edward," Lauren's nasally voice rang out loudly across the library and I saw a blonde girl at one of the tables raise her head and glare at the intrusive noise. She was one of the library regulars – always sat at the same table and appreciated quiet while she was working.

Obviously I wasn't going to get away with hiding today, so I reluctantly put the comic down and stood up, ready to do my job.

"Lauren. Jessica." I wasn't going to talk more than if I had to.

Lauren raked her eyes over me in a way that left me squirming in discomfort. I didn't even like that kind of predatory look in men, let alone in women.

"So, we were thinking that you should come out with us later. We're going to get some drinks and then go to JJs afterwards."

I cringed at the thought of pickling my liver with alcohol and then squeezing into a packed club with music guaranteed to give me a headache only to be used as a scratching post for drunken teenage girls. It wasn't my idea of fun.

"I'm sorry, I have class in the morning."

"So?" Jessica looked at me like I was stupid.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "I don't finish here until midnight and I'd like to get some sleep before I have to get up."

The two girls giggled and the hairs on the back of my neck rose at the high-pitched assault. I struggled to resist the urge to wince.

Lauren leaned forward over the desk, practically flashing her nipples at me. I steadfastly kept my eyes fixed on her face. I didn't want to encourage her. She arched an eyebrow in what I'm sure was meant to be a seductive manner.

"I could always stick around and keep you company...you know, while you work and maybe after too."

I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. "No, thank you."

She pouted. "On come on, Edward. You always say no. What's up with that?"

I geared myself up to finally give her a piece of mind, explaining in great detail why I would never be attracted to her, when an unexpected voice cut into the conversation.

"Excuse me. Can I interrupt your scintillating conversation and get some help here?"

The man who had interrupted was absolutely gorgeous – chin-length blonde hair, pretty baby blues and a wide full mouth, which was currently set in a scowl. Interestingly, his anger seemed more directed towards Lauren and Jessica than me, but I quickly latched onto him in order to get away from the girls.

"Of course, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Jessica, Lauren, I'll see you around."

Lauren seemed like she was about to protest, but stopped when she saw the look on this man's face. "Ok, fine, we'll leave. But we'll see you later, Edward. Maybe you could come out with us next week."

Over my dead body. "Bye girls," I hurried them along.

They left reluctantly, Jessica casting backwards looks towards us until she reached the elevator and disappeared out of sight.

Once I was satisfied that they were gone, I turned back to the student with a smile. Now that my entire attention was focused on him, I realised that I'd seen him somewhere before. It was possible that he was regular – we had some students who only came into the library on certain days of the week – or maybe I had just seen him around campus somewhere. "So how can I help you?"

He raised an eyebrow suggestively at that, but didn't say anything. "I need to find your section on Victorian pornography."

My breath caught, not exactly sure what my reply was supposed to be. It almost sounded like he was flirting with me, but I didn't want to push my luck and end up embarrassing myself.

"Victorian pornography. Right. Is that what you're studying?" I asked as I began to type into the library's search engine.

"Sort of."

I glanced upwards only to find myself mesmerized as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips, the light catching the tiny silver ball pierced through the appendage. Oh dear God. Was he trying to kill me? My mind flashed back to my previous encounters with guys with tongue piercings – they were the best sexual encounters I had ever had – just the feel of that tiny metal ball sliding up my...

I jerked back to reality as the guy began to explain what exactly he was looking for. I really should concentrate on what he was saying, but it was hard not to keep staring at that mouth. Of course, when I started listening to him, my flustered state wasn't really helped either. He had a southern accent. I was such a sucker for Texan boys – I think it was the thought of all those cowboys and everything they could ride...

"Basically I'm studying whether or not the publication and distribution of Victorian pornography and eroticism actually influenced an increase in homosexuality within the armies during the Civil War. It's researching whether it was a bad influence on the soldiers."

"And did it?" I asked curiously.

He smirked. "I like to think so."

"There is no such thing as a good influence. All influence is immoral," I muttered quietly.

"What?" The guy looked confused.

"Oh." I reddened. "Umm, it's a quote. Oscar Wilde."

"Ah right." He nodded and smiled, but I was too embarrassed to return the gesture. Could I look any more like a geek? It was best that I just did the book search for him and stop trying to make conversation.

Jotting down the Dewey codes and placement in the library for several books, I held out the piece of paper with the details on to him. It took me a second to realise that neither of us could reach far enough over the wide desk – something I had counted on as protection from Jessica and Lauren – and I reluctantly stood up and made my way around the object to give him the information.

I just prayed that while I was stood so close to him, my body wouldn't give my attraction to him – and to his tongue stud – away. Nothing quite as embarrassing as standing up in public with a hard on.

I held the paper with the codes on out to him, but he stepped closer to me than I expected, we were nearly pressed against each other – chest to chest. Reaching out, he took the paper, his fingers grazing my hand for longer than was strictly necessary, his nails lightly scratching at the inside of my wrist.

I fought the urge to shudder, instead choosing to swallow heavily.

The corner of his mouth turned upwards at my action. "Thank you, Edward."

I was taken aback. "Ummm, how do you know my name?"

The half-smirk had now turned into a full blown grin and he stepped even closer to me. I choked back a whimper as he placed his palm directly over my abs, before sliding his fingers up my chest and tapping gently, holding my gaze the entire time. I was mesmerized as he leaned in towards me, his mouth getting ever closer to mine. He didn't kiss me though, much to my dismay. Instead, his lips slid along my jaw until they reached my ear.

"It's written on your badge." He tapped on my chest again and I jerked back as I realised he had found the plastic staff badge that I wore.

"Oh right." I could feel my face, which had only just cooled down, heating up again. "Of course.

I took a step back to try and gain some perspective. There was absolutely no reason for me to feel so disappointed right now.

The guy was still smiling. "Also it was the name your two lady friends used and you didn't correct them, so I figured I had the right person."

I quickly corrected him. "They're not my lady friends." And then felt embarrassed that I'd been so desperate to defend myself.

He looked at me assessingly. "What, do you not like blondes or something?"

I looked at his own light hair and imagined raking my hands through it, scratching my nails over his scalp and tugging on the long strands as I guided my cock into...

"No, I like blondes. Just not female blondes."

That cocky smirk was back. "That's exceptionally good to hear."

"It is?" My uncertainty was back again.

"Well, good for those lucky blonde guys anyway. I expect your charming little friends who just left wouldn't see it that way."

"I guess." He watched me carefully and I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. "Do you need help finding those books by the way?" If in doubt, I thought it was always best to revert back to my work personality.

As much as I wanted to spend more time with this guy, a part of me wanted him to say no so that I could run away behind the desk once more and use its cover to unobtrusively adjust myself. My jeans had become a little bit tighter during the almost-kiss.

Unfortunately he didn't seem to pick up on my fidgeting. "Actually I think I would like some help. It's so easy to get lost amongst these stacks, isn't it?" It was incredibly difficult to ignore his suggestive tone of voice though, and I gulped before taking the list off of him once more and leading him towards the relevant section of the library.

He walked close behind me, incredibly close, and a couple of times I thought I felt his crotch brush against my ass. I had to stop myself from 'accidentally' stumbling backwards and pushing my body into his.

The library was nearly completely deserted by this point and I realised that we were heading towards one of the darkest areas of the building. Half the lights had gone out in this corner of the stacks earlier this week and had yet to be repaired.

I heard my companion chuckle slightly behind me as this obviously registered with him too. "Well, this looks very cosy."

I muttered something noncommittally in response, all the while listing in my head, just how cosy I'd like to get with him.

We rounded the corner to the Victorian collection and I began to look for the first book on the list. Typically it was on the bottom shelf and I bent over to reach it.

The guy groaned behind me and I stood up sharply and turned to face him. He was staring at my ass with pure lust on his face, not even trying to hide that his hand was now palming his cock lightly through his jeans.

Seeing his desire brought forth my own and, my uncertainty gone, I stalked towards him – I was shy in many ways, but as soon as it came down to sex, I lost all my inhibitions.

As soon as I reached him, I pushed his hand aside, taking over massaging his erection which was growing all the time. My lips met his and he grabbed the back of my head, holding me to him as we kissed. He groaned as he licked my lower lip and bucked his hips further into my hand. My jeans were now painfully tight and I could feel that he was in the exact same state as I was.

I nibbled gently at his lips as I frantically tried to unhook the button-fly of his jeans, finally managing to pop the last one and shove his waistband down towards his knees as I grabbed his cock, running my hand up and down the length of it.

His tongue lapped at my mouth again and it was the promise of that little steel ball that enticed me to open my lips and entwine my tongue with his. I explored his mouth, paying particular attention to his piercing before he drew back to catch his breath.

"You like that do you?" he grinned.

I shook my head at him, not understanding, and he slowly stuck his tongue out. My entire focus was on that steel ball, but it quickly disappeared behind his lips as he laughed at me.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I must have pouted at him, because the next minute, he ran it up the edge of my jaw and then bit down on my ear.

"Don't pout," he whispered. "I promise you you'll get to feel the full benefits of it soon."

I kissed his neck and tightened my hand around him at the promise and he hissed sharply, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from him. "Such a fucking tease, Edward."

I reached for him again with a whimper, but he grabbed my wrist and shuffled me backwards until I crashed into the stacks behind me. He kissed me again, this time not letting me anywhere near his tongue and I grumbled in protest.

"Shush," he mumbled. "It's a library. Wouldn't want anyone to come investigate those pretty noises you're making, would you?"

I bit down hard on the inside of my mouth to stop any other errant noises from emerging, but it was a bit difficult to keep quiet when the guy was currently unbuckling me, sliding his hands underneath my shirt every now and then to playfully scratch along my abs and lower stomach, which contracted underneath his touch.

When my belt was finally undone and all the buttons popped open, I couldn't help the sigh of relief as the pressure on my dick was finally released. I found myself wanting a new kind of pressure though and I raised my hands to that hair I had fantasized about and pulled the guy closer to me, grinding our cocks together and assaulting his mouth with my own.

His own fingers danced feather-light across my stomach, trailing over my hips and outlining the indented 'V' at my groin that I had worked hard at the gym to achieve. I tore my lips away from his and tossed my head back, thudding it against the edge of one of the shelves.

"That tickles," I bit out.

"My apologies." He crooked an eyebrow at me. "Perhaps I can make it up to you."

His hand slid down and gently tugged on my balls. I was half-expecting him to copy my actions and begin to work over my dick with his hand, when he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of me and licked one long smooth line up my cock.

I gave a surprised shout and he removed his mouth and leaned back. "No shouting," he scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," I babbled. "I just... God, that felt good."

"Hate to break it to you, but God's not got a lot to do with this." He punctuated his statement by licking the head of my cock.

"Who does then?" I gasped, trying to guide him, where I wanted him to go.

He evaded my hands easily though, continuing to tease me with quick flicks of his tongue against the sensitive skin. "Jasper."

"Jasper, right. Well Jasper..." I looked down at him and he grinned up at me. "Can you please stop teasing me and suck my cock?"

"I'm only doing to you what you did to me." A low growl built up in the back of my throat which seemed to amuse him. "But since you asked so nicely." And with that he preceded to deep-throat me.

"Fuck, Jasper."

I half expected him to scold me again, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. He licked and sucked his way up my dick, occasionally using his tongue stud to tease the head. I struggled to keep my hips still, but my legs started shaking with the effort. After a little while I couldn't stop myself. I wrapped my fingers around that hair again and my arms contracted as I fought to keep from pushing his head further down towards me.

He seemed to realise my struggle though and slapped me on the ass, holding his still and encouraging me to fuck his mouth. I willingly complied, thrusting myself into his mouth where he swallowed around me.

I groaned loudly again as he hollow his cheeks and sucked voraciously and I felt my balls begin to tighten.

"Fuck...Jasper...I think I'm... think I'm gonna..."

He carried on sucking and swirling his tongue around me, but raised one hand up to fondle my balls. I felt like I was going to explode and when one wet finger slid over my perineum and into my ass, I did.

"God! Jasper!" My hips were now completely disconnected from my brain, thrusting jerkily as I emptied down his throat.

I panted heavily once I was done, slumping against the shelves which dug painfully into my back.

"Glad I could oblige you." Jasper stood up, licking his fingers and, against the odds, my cock immediately began to stand up and take notice again.

Placing his hands on either side of my head he leaned in and kissed me again. I welcomed his tongue into my mouth eagerly, not phased at all by the taste of my cum in his mouth. I could feel him still hard against my stomach and I reached for him once more, spreading the pre-cum that was weeping from the head, down the rest of his length.

He did stop me though after too soon again and bent down to hoist his crumpled jeans up slightly, fumbling in the back pocket. I frowned but he playfully licked my lower lip to halt my protest.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to miss out on my turn, Edward."

He held up his hand triumphantly and waved a condom and a tiny bottle of lube at me.

I eyed the items suspiciously. "Planning this all along, were you?"

He ignored my belligerent tone and grinned at me in response. "I always live in hope." The smile dropped off his face. "Do you want to stop?"

Did I want to stop? Did I want him to turn around and walk away from me?

"No, I don't want you to stop."

"Oh good then." His face brightened and he pressed the lube into my hand. "Glad I'm not going home disappointed. Take your pants off."

I obeyed him quickly, not wanting to delay having him inside me. I had only got one leg out of my jeans though, before he jerked me upwards, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

"Lube," he demanded, fumbling at my clenched fist. I handed it over to him easily, noting that while I had been struggling to get my pants leg over my shoes, he had managed to don a condom and push his own jeans further down.

He spread the slick substance over his cock and then told me to spread my legs. I was on auto-pilot now, hooking one leg up over his thigh to allow him to prepare me for him. His fingers were cold when they first entered me and I temporarily froze in shock before relaxing onto his digits. I sunk down onto his hand, tilting my pelvis forward to allow him better access.

Once I was thoroughly lubed up and stretched, Jasper easily hoisted me up, leaning me against the stacks once more and cupping my ass in his hands, before beginning to enter me.

We both groaned as he gently but firmly pushed past the first ring of muscles. This time it was my job to quiet him – we were still in a public library after all. I hummed in satisfaction once he was fully seated within me though. It had been a while since I had bottomed and I'd forgotten just how good it felt.

We both grunted as he thrust into me and I gripped his shoulders tightly, lifting and lowering myself onto his cock.

Jasper had buried his face into my neck and I felt him muttering something against my skin. He hands tightened on my ass.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum."

His smooth rhythm became jerkier as he began to lose control and several moans later he pushed into me one last time before stilling. His legs gave in at that moment and he slumped against me. I stroked his hair soothingly, helping him to come down slowly.

"God," he drawled. "I can't feel my feet."

For some reason, I burst out laughing at that statement, righting my glasses which had somehow ended up crooked across my face.

"Can you withdraw from me, my ass is starting to get sore."

"Urgh." He pulled a face but did what I asked, nearly falling to one side as his legs got tangled up in his pants. I caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be in a minute." He smiled drunkenly at me. "Thank you for agreeing to this, baby. I've always wanted to fuck you in this library."

"And now you have," I teased. "By the way, did you bring anything to clean up with?"

"Tissues. Back pocket."

Rolling my eyes at him, I found the tissues and cleaned the both of us up as he got rid of the condom, throwing it into a conveniently near bin. Righting my clothing, I then redressed Jasper as he stood there and watched me from behind half-closed eyes. Jasper was a stereotypical male – out like a light normally, straight after sex.

Once I had his jeans buttoned up, I gave him and long, slow kiss and then took his hand and led him back into the main part of the library. Luckily, it was still quiet as ever apart from a statuesque blonde girl who now sat at the table opposite my desk.

"You left Rosalie to wait for you?"

Jasper was now leaving heavily against me, his face snuffling into my shoulder. "You were here and I needed a ride. She had work to do anyway." He waved a hand dismissively.

I walked him over to his twin sister and sat him down next to her. He yawned loudly and I hid a smile as Rosalie shot him a look of disgust.

"Have fun having sex, boys?" She scowled at her brother. "You know, I could hear you yell his name from across the other side of the building? Honestly."

"You could hear us?" I asked mortified.

She shot me a withering look. "The whole campus could hear you, Edward. You weren't exactly trying to keep the noise down, were you?"

Jasper and I exchanged a sheepish glance. "Actually we were."

She finally cracked a smile at that. "Well you weren't successful. Anyway, I'm off to Emmett's this evening, do you two want a lift back to our place?"

Jasper looked to me.

"No, I've got my car here tonight. I can drive us. I've got to close up here anyway."

Rosalie left with a wave and a warning to be careful that we didn't get caught if we were going to fuck again.

I shooed people out of the library and packed up as quickly as possible, not wanting to keep Jasper waiting. He slumped tiredly against me again as we left and I half-carried him out to the car. He turned to face me in his seat as we pulled off.

His hand came up to cup my cheek. "Thank you for tonight, Edward. It was just what I'd imagined."

I took the proffered hand and squeezed it tightly, settling our entwined palms between us. "I'm glad I could fulfil your every fantasy. Who knew you had a library fetish?"

"Not a library fetish," he corrected me. "Just a fetish for hot librarians."

I smiled. "I wasn't sure it was going to happen though tonight. You looked pretty pissed off when you first got there."

Jasper pulled a face. "Fucking Lauren. Why can't she ever get the hint? Stupid blonde." He pouted and it was possibly the most adorable thing I'd seen.

"You forget though, I like blondes." I squeezed his hand again.

"Hmmph, not her kind of blonde though."

"Nope. Not her kind. Just you."

He smiled at me.

"You're my kind of blonde."


End file.
